Thanks
by AVCenna
Summary: BTS FF! atau Ficlet? .-. Story about Namjin couple / Hubungan yang sehat bukanlah hubungan yang selalu bahagia dan selalu di penuhi oleh canda tawa. Melainkan hubungan yang membuatmu dapat belajar untuk saling mengerti. Hubungan yang di mana kedua belah pihak berusaha untuk bertahan./


**Thanks**

**Cast** : BTS sweetest couple Namjin~

Kim Seokjin

Kim Namjoon

**Warning **: BoysLove / Yaoi, Don't like Don't read okay :)

summary gak ada, FF atau ficlet? ini jadi begitu saja(?) pas abis ngutak-atik dp orang dan menemukan beberapa kata-kata cinta /halah

jadi gemes sendiri mau nulis jadinya gini T_T

tidak ada yang menjadi kepemilikan saya selain alur ceritanya, eh ngga ding, repmon punya saya :3v hoho #dibuangkelaut

ini murni hasil dari ketidakjelasan otak saya yang timbul akibat insomnia, dan pertama kalinya buat FF yang point of viewnya dari cast(?) jadi semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-nim sekalian ;_; #curhatnya udah

oke, selamat membaca :)

Happy reading ~

* * *

_**Thanks**_

.

.

.

.

.

Mengikat sebuah janji. Itulah yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Sebagai pegangan dalam menjalankan hubungan yang telah mereka bangun berdua.

Berjanji untuk saling memeluk hati yang dipercayakan pada masing-masing.

Berjanji untuk saling terbuka.

Berjanji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan.

Berjanji untuk tidak saling menyakiti.

Namun, di balik semua janji itu, yang terpenting pada saat dua hati telah memutuskan untuk bersama adalah,

_Berjanji untuk tetap bertahan_.

Walaupun diantaranya ada yang tersakiti. Jika benar-benar saling mencintai dengan sepenuh hati, pasti keduanya akan berusaha untuk bertahan.

Janji itulah yang seokjin dan Namjoon ikat saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan hidup bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

**Seokjin's POV**

Aku melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku, sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Saat ini aku sudah berpakaian rapi dengan sweater rajut abu-abu dan _jeans_ biru tua yang membalut kaki jenjangku. Aku melangkah meninggalkan kamarku dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Menyandarkan bahuku di sofa ruang tamu apartemen yang kutinggali bersama**_nya_**. Bersama seseorang yang ku tunggu.

Ah, aku lupa. Kalian bertanya-tanya soal diriku ya ?

Namaku Kim Seokjin, saat ini aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar bersama kekasihku, Kim Namjoon.

Saat ini dia sedang pergi bekerja dan meninggalkan ku sendirian di sini. Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku juga ingin bekerja tapi dia tidak pernah mengizinkan ku.

Jadilah aku hanya menjadi seperti 'ibu rumah tangga.'

Dia berkata akan pulang cepat hari ini dan mengajakku pergi berkencan. Tentu aku sangat bersemangat. Aku bahkan sudah bersiap padahal ini masih siang. Dan kekasihku baru akan pulang beberapa jam lagi.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi saja sambil menunggunya.

.

.

.

Kini jari-jariku dengan gemas menekan tombol remote untuk mengganti _channel tv_ di hadapanku, sudah tepat 4 jam lamanya aku menunggu. Ya, sekarang sudah tepat jam 7 malam dan orang yang ku tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Ini bukan kali pertama kekasihku membuat ku menunggu seperti ini.

Jika kalian membayangkan hubunganku dengannya yang penuh dengan _lovey dovey_, maka kalian salah.

Seluruh tayangan yang ada di depanku saat ini tidak menarik perhatian ku sama sekali. Aku tahu, pasti dia akan membatalkan kencan untuk hari ini lagi.

Aku merenung dan kembali mengingat-ingat hari-hari yang sudah kulalui bersamanya.

.

.

Ada hari dimana aku ingin berbagi cerita dengannya tapi dia tidak terlihat begitu tertarik dan menanggapi hanya dengan anggukan. Terkadang membuatku merasa tidak di anggap.

Pernah sekali aku memintanya menemaniku ke taman bermain di hari liburnya. Aku menghampirinya yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Tapi dia tampak tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali ke kamar. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa kecewaku.

Aku pernah memintanya untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang sudah genap 1 tahun dengan membuat acara kecil-kecilan. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku berlebihan.

Saat musim dingin tiba, aku pernah memberinya sweater berwarna merah muda, tapi dia langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari.

Aku bahkan sering menunggunya saat dia ada jadwal lembur. Aku menunggunya sampai ia pulang. Yah, walalupun setelah ia pulang pun aku hanya langsung tidur karena dia menyuruhku tidur duluan dengan alasan ada yang harus di selesaikannya.

.

.

Mengingat itu semua membuat ku tersenyum. Aku sudah sepenuhnya paham dengan semuanya. Aku sudah mengerti dirinya.

Dan hal itulah yang membuat aku tetap bertahan bersamanya.

.

Aku segera menoleh saat ku dengar suara pintu terbuka. Namjoon pasti sudah pulang.

Aku melihatnya, dia tampak lelah. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekat menghampirinya, mengusap sebelah pipinya dan mengambil tas kerjanya untuk ku bawa ke kamar.

"Istirahatlah dulu, Joonie. Kau pasti lelah." Aku tersenyum manis padanya untuk menyembunyikan sedikit rasa kecewa karena lagi-lagi rancana kami batal.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya, mau menyimpan ini." Aku sedikit mengangkat tas kerjanya masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahku lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangku.

"Seokkie.."

Aku berbalik saat kurasakan sebelah tangannya menahan bahuku. "Iya, sayang ?"

Aku sedikit mendongak untuk menatap kedua manik hitamnya yang selalu aku sukai.

Perlahan dia meraih tas kerja miliknya dari tangan kiri ku, meletakkannya di kursi. Lalu setelahnya ia meraih tubuh ku dan membawaku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali atas perlakuan tiba-tiba yang diberikan olehnya. _'Apa yang terjadi ?' _Batinku.

Tapi apapun kemungkinan yang mengisi pikiran ku saat ini sungguh aku tidak peduli, karena tubuh ku memang tidak pernah menolak pelukannya. Selalu menyukainya. Dan segera saja kulingkarkan kedua lengan ku di pinggangnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar." Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telingaku, yang ku balas dengan anggukan kecil di dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

Kami tetap dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Sampai kurasakan Namjoon sudah meregangkan pelukannya.

Kini kedua lengannya hanya melingkar penuh di pinggangku. Sementara lenganku melingkari pinggangnya yang membuat kedua tubuh kami masih menempel satu sama lain.

"Seokkie..".

Sekali lagi aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Dia balik mengunci tatapanku dengan kedua manik hitam yang hanya memantulkan sosokku di sana. Menatapku lamat dengan keseriusan hingga membuat ku merasa bisa tenggelam di dalamnya.

Dan seolah dapat menangkap maksud dari tatapan mataku yang menyaratkan _'Ada apa ?'_.

Ia lalu berkata,

"_Thank You..._"

Aku terdiam. Masih dengan saling mengunci manik mata masing-masing. "E-eh ?".

Sungguh, otakku seperti terhambat sesuatu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Hingga hanya satu kata itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku. Aku merutuki diriku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kali ini aku tercekat saat dua kata itu keluar dari bibirnya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia meminta maaf. Tapi karena...

Aku dapat dengan jelas melihat air mata yang saat ini menggenang di pelupuk mata elangnya. Mata yang hampir tak pernah kulihat meneteskan air dari sana.

"Mungkin selama ini aku telah menyakitimu tanpa aku sadari. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

Aku tahu, selama ini kau telah berjuang dengan baik menghadapi sikapku yang seperti ini. Aku yang terkadang tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya-..."

Dia memberi jeda dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya umtuk menyentuh dada ku.

"-...Kau terluka di dalam sini."

"Maafkan aku..." Ia menunduk dan mempertemukan kening kami berdua.

.

.

.

.

_Tes_

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan air matanya menetes di pipiku.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa yang mengalir di pipiku saat ini adalah air matanya atau milikku. Karena saat ini aku pun juga menangis. Hatiku mencelos saat mendengarkan semua isi hatinya, membuat air mata ini mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Aku menangis, bahagia.

"Lihat ? Saat ini pun aku membuat mu menangis." Dia mengalihkan tangannya yang sejak tadi di dadaku kini menangkup sebelah pipi dan mengusap air mataku.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng kuat karena rasanya tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Aku menangkup kedua pipinya dan memberikan perlakuan sayang yang sama. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di sana.

Kedua manik hitam tegas itu kembali menatapku lembut.

"_Thank you for staying, dear. Even though I'm too hard to handle. I love you._"

Isakan pertama pun lolos dari bibir ku saat itu juga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Segera kulingkarkan lengan ku di lehernya, memeluknya seerat mungkin dan menangis sesenggukan.

Aku bahagia. Mengetahui bahwa hati ku berada pada orang yang tepat. Mengetahui perjuangan ku untuk bertahan tidak sia-sia. Dan mengetahui betapa ia mencintaiku.

Aku berjuang selama ini karena aku tahu, dia juga melakukannya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyadarinya. Karena...

_Walaupun terkadang dia cuek dan tidak peduli, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan kasar._

_Dia tidak pernah memukulku._

_Walaupun tidak memberikan kata-kata yang menenangkan, tapi dia selalu memelukku di saat yang tepat, tanpa aku memintanya lebih dulu. _

_Walaupun terkadang aku mendapatkan tatapan tak suka, dia tetap menemaniku ke taman bermain dan menggenggam erat tanganku._

_Walaupun tidak menyukai suatu hal dan terpaksa, dia tetap mengabulkan permintaanku._

_Walaupun tidak menyukai baju yang kuberikan, dia tetap memakainya._

_Dan walaupun terkadang membuat ku merasa sia-sia menunggunya hingga larut malam, dia tetap memakan masakan yang kubuat untuknya sesaat setelah memintaku untuk tidur lebih dulu._

Dibalik segala sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku tahu, dia juga berjuang. Mengabaikan rasa egoisnya demi diriku. Dia... memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencintaiku.

.

.

Aku berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahku padanya hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintainya dari jarak yang paling dekat.

"_I love you too. Thank you, my love."_

Dia tersenyum manis setelah mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku. Dan yang kurasakan selanjutnya adalah bibirnya yang menempel tepat di bibirku.

Saling menyalurkan cinta yang mebuncah dalam ciuman lembut yang penuh akan rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Hubungan yang sehat bukanlah hubungan yang selalu bahagia dan selalu di penuhi oleh canda tawa. Melainkan hubungan yang membuatmu dapat belajar untuk saling mengerti. Hubungan yang di mana kedua belah pihak berusaha untuk bertahan.

Maka rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan itu akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya. Dan membuat rasa cinta itu akan tetap tumbuh dan abadi hingga mautlah yang akhirnya akan memisahkan.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah mempercayakan hatiku pada seorang Kim Namjoon. Aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

_END_

.

.

.

Halo readers, maafkan atas ketidakjelasan FF ini T_T

Author lg insomnia di depan tugas dan akhirnya jadilah FF ini di tengah pagi buta (?) /salah

#ingat masih punya utang FF woi#

*dilempar

Buat Lingered chap 3 masi smentara dalam proyek pembuatan(?) Jd maapkeun blm di update yaa ~ u_u

Tp diusahakan akhir minggu ini udah update lg kok itupun kalau masi ada yang nungguin T_T *disepak

Oke, semoga FF ini tidak memberi efek samping yang tidak diinginkan kkk ~ :D

Saranghae :3


End file.
